I made out with a Rockstar
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Complete. Song Fic. I made out with a rockstar by kesha. Evan's dream comes true...


Disclaimer; I own nothing, nobody, just my ideas

I should really do more song fics in my opinion, they're super funnnn! Based off of Ke$ha's song, 'I made out with a Rockstar'; a good song. Enjoy (:

Evan pouted as he set the phone down. He'd called the last of his friend's, being rejected for the 4th time. He wanted to go to the club downtown because his favorite band was going to be there but his parents wouldn't let him go alone, especially not on a school night.

Sure he was depressed for a minute or two, but it didn't take him long to get over it. He decided he would just go alone and assure his parents he was meeting someone there. The brunette smirked, he was a genius; he thought to himself, pulling on his tight faded blue jeans. He winked at himself in his full-length mirror as he wrapped his studded belt around his waist. And as he pulled his fitted t-shirt over his head, the adrenaline of what he was about to do really kicked in. He usually wasn't one to lie like this to his parents, but he _really_ wanted to see this band; he _worshipped_ them.

He put his sneakers on, sneaking a quick look at himself before he left. He played with his hair for a little and grabbed his phone.

"You guys are so going to miss out." He said as he texted his friends.

He walked downstairs, his parents watching a game show that looked like it had been taped the year he was born. He rolled his eyes, "Bye mom and dad; I'm meeting Mike at the gas station then we're gonna walk the rest of the way."

His mom frowned but nodded, "Have fun and be careful…"

His dad glared, "Don't disappoint your mother, Evan."

Evan smiled his charming smile, "I wouldn't dream of it. Love you guys…" He skipped out of the house.

His stomach was twisting and turning as he neared the club. The line waiting outside the door was huge; Evan was a little depressed, afraid he would never get inside. One of the bouncers yelled at him and motioned for him to come over, which he did.

He gasped in horror as he saw his high school principal, Mr. Vince McMahon. His heart stopped as the older man grinned at him, "And what are you doing here, Evan? I'm afraid you aren't quite old enough to get in."

Evan pouted, "I know, I was just kinda hopping to see the band come out… Or just see a glance of one of them… Please Mr. McMahon?"

"Sorry, kid… A job's a job…" His grin disappeared as he pet Evan on the head.

Evan ran to the side of the building, afraid he was going to start crying. "No fair… Why does a principal even need another job?"

He sniffled and picked his head up, hearing someone walking around a few feet away from him.

He couldn't believe his eyes, it was his favorite musician of all time, Chris Jericho. Evan couldn't breathe for a minute; the lead singer of Fozzy, his most favorite band ever, was standing about a yard away from him, smoking.

"Excuse me…" Evan squeaked, "Is that really you? Chris Jericho?"

The man turned toward Evan and grinned. "The one and only." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped toward Evan. "You can't be more then 16 years old… What're you doing out here alone?"

Evan pouted, "They wouldn't let me in the club and none of my friends could come… I was just praying that I would be able to even catch a glimpse of you guys, I nearly died when I heard you were coming so close to where I live…"

Jericho laughed, "You're cute kid… What's your name?"

Evan blushed, "Evan… By the way, I'm 17 and 4 months."

Jericho laughed again, "You know, I could pull a few strings for a cutie like you. Well, as long as you promise not to call the cops or something on me. After all, I'm old enough to be your father."

Evan's blush darkened; "There's no way I'd ever call the cops on you… And I doubt you are really old enough to be my dad…"

Jericho smiled, "Okay, so I might have been exaggerating a little bit, but still… I mean I am 28."

"You aren't that much older then me." Evan said, crossing his arms.

Jericho shrugged, and held out his hand, "Follow me."

Evan blushed but grabbed the older man's hand and followed him back through the back door. Inside the club was very loud and it was terribly hot; or maybe that was just his blush.

Jericho lead Evan back to a private area that was just for the band. The rest of Fozzy was there, but Evan didn't really notice; all he knew was the sexy blonde of his dreams was holding his hand and he couldn't wait to rub this fact in to Cody Rhodes, his supposed best friend. Cody had told Evan to grow up and that there was no way he'd get into the club so he shouldn't even bother.

Jericho pulled Evan over to a red couch and sat down, pulling Evan down beside him. Jericho's bright blue eyes boring into Evan's gorgeous brown ones.

"So, let me guess, you're my biggest fan?" Jericho asked, his tone seducing, playing with his belt bucket.

Evan shrugged, "I dunno, but I got this…" He pulled his shirt completely off, pointing to his shoulder blade, were one of Jericho's famous 'Save Me Y2J' saying was permanently etched into the boy's skin.

Jericho gasped, "Who gives a 17 year old a tattoo?"

Evan giggled, "It's okay here."

Jericho raised an eyebrow, "What did your parents say about that?"

"They hate you guys, since I worship your every move."

Jericho smiled, glad to hear they still had fans, they had been going through a dry spell where their CD's weren't moving all that well and the band had nearly broken up. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Time to go sing again guys!" He yelled to his band mates, who sighed also but left the room. Jericho stared at Evan, "Do you want a front row seat or do you want to sit on stage with us?"

Evan gasped, "I'll be perfectly fine with just the front row!" his jaw on the floor.

Jericho laughed and whistled, a few seconds later a big muscular man with an army style cap appeared.

"Hey John, can you make sure my friend, Evan, gets a front row seat?"

"Sure thing, Chris." John said, smiling, his dimples showing.

Evan blushed, "It was fun having out with you for a little bit…" he bit his lip.

Jericho leaned over and kissed Evan on the lips, a hand under the boy's chin, "I'll see you after the show…" He winked and walked toward the stage.

John picked Evan up, sure the boy was going to faint and carried him to the front row, picking the most centered spot and putting Evan down. He stood beside him, guarding him from whatever he needed to.

Jericho came out to the center of the stage and winked at Evan again. The first song they played was Evan's favorite, Over the Mountain and next they played Enemy, the last song they played was Lazarus.

Evan was so giddy as Jericho thanked everyone for coming out; John had to actually block Evan from jumping onto the stage after Jericho had finished.

"Calm down, kid." John said, grinning.

Evan whimpered, "But he's my idol…"

John laughed, "Well, better get back there… Mr. Jericho doesn't like to wait."

Evan blushed and raced back the way John had brought him. John kept laughing at him and had to sprint to keep up.

Evan was out of breath by the time he found Jericho, who was holding a frozen water bottle to his forehead. "Don't they believe in air conditioner around here? I mean I don't wanna sound like a drama queen, but damn!"

Evan giggled, "This place is too cheap for that…"

Jericho looked down at Evan through the corner of his eye, "You like the show?"

Evan nodded, "You guys are awesome! I mean I knew you were amazing but it's way cooler seeing you live!"

Jericho smiled, "Glad you liked it…" He nodded to John and John left the room.

He walked back to the couch again and sat down, Evan following him. "Where do you go next?"

Jericho frowned, thinking, "PA…"

Evan nodded, "That's gotta be a long drive…"

Jericho nodded, "It is."

Evan bit his lip, "Well, you can text me… I mean as long as you aren't the one driving…"

Jericho laughed and pulled his phone out. He typed Evan's name into his address book and handed his phone to Evan as Evan handed him his. They typed their numbers in and saved it then took pictures of each other.

Jericho put his arm around Evan's shoulders and looked at him. "You know… You could pass for at least 19…"

Evan giggled, "Yeah right… Most people think I look 12…" he rolled his eyes.

"You look very grown up to me…" Jericho said, leaning in and capturing Evan's lips again. Evan panicked a little as Jericho started trying to pry his lips apart, but Jericho put an assuring hand on the back of Evan's neck, coaxing him along.

There was a knock on the door, startling them both; it was John.

"We better get going if we want to get to PA by 9 tomorrow…"

Jericho nodded, "One minute, please John." John nodded back and left the room.

Jericho licked Evan's lips and kissed him once more.

"I'm sorry, Evan… I'd love to stay here and continue… I _really_ would…" Jericho's eyes were pleading.

"It's alright… It's your job! You have no idea how happy I am just getting to meet you…" Evan smiled and hugged the older man.

Jericho's heart melted, "You're a great kid, Evan… I'm really happy I got to meet you too…" He planted a kiss on Evan's forehead. "I'll text you as often as I can…"

Evan smiled, tears appearing in his warm eyes.

Jericho held up a finger and ran behind the couch, rummaging through something. He came back around, his hands behind his back, "Close your eyes."

Evan did as he was told; Jericho grabbed one of Evan's hands and put something plastic and square in his hand; then something soft and thick. "Can I open them now?" Evan asked, smirking a little.

Jericho nodded, and then smacked himself, "Yes, you can. The CD is so that when you miss me you can listen to my voice, the sweatshirt is so you feel me all around you… You'll never be lonely again." He kissed Evan again.

Evan was shaking; small sobs escaping him, "Thank you…"

Jericho hugged the boy, "It'll be alright… Every time we come back to Missouri, we'll meet up, okay? I promise."

Evan's smile lit up the room, "Okay!" he threw his arms around Jericho's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget this night…"

Jericho smiled, "Me either."

John cleared his throat, "Ready yet?"

Jericho smiled, "Yeah. But first I have to walk Evan home."

Evan blushed and John laughed, "Alright, but guess who's gonna be keeping Dave up the whole way to PA?"

Jericho smiled, "I'll do it, I don't care… I'm going to be texting Evan the whole time anyway." He stuck out his tongue to John.

John rolled his eyes and went to get the rest of the band.

Evan led Jericho out of the club, smiling. "My friends are never going to believe this…"

Jericho shrugged, "It's okay, we know this is real."

As they were approaching Evan's house Cody texted him.

_I'm stayin over at your house tonight… Me and Teddy are fighting, __**again**__. I know, why do I put up with it? No idea, see you soon. C_

"Hm, well, maybe I won't have to worry about it after all…" Evan said, smiling.

He led Jericho up to the porch and sat on the steps, waiting for his best friend to show up. It wasn't even 5 minutes until he did; he looked like a mess, like he always did when he and Teddy fought.

At first Cody didn't even notice the blonde sitting with Evan.

"I hate him, Evy!" Cody whined, running to the brunette, hugging him.

"I know." Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi there!" Jericho said, cheerfully, not caring about this kid's relationship problems.

"Hi… Why does he do this to me, Evy?" Cody said, barely acknowledging Jericho.

"I'm Chris Jericho, from Fozzy?" Jericho said, standing up.

Cody stared at him for a few seconds. "Holy shit!" he yelled.

Evan smirked, "Yeah, they wouldn't let me in the club so I hung around the alley and Jericho just so happened to be smoking at that moment in time and boom!"

Cody glared at Jericho, "Smoking isn't healthy you know. You better not be smoking around Evan." He crossed his arms.

Jericho smiled, "I'm not, don't worry. Listen, Evan… I better get going…" He gave Evan one last kiss and started walking away.

"I love you, Chris Jericho!" Evan yelled.

Jericho stopped in his tracks, a huge grin on his face. "I love you too, Evan. I'll call you later." And with that Jericho was out of sight.

Evan was kind of sad, but Cody brought him out of it, asking a hundred questions.

"My parents think I met you there so don't be acting suspicious." Evan whispered, walking through the front door.

"Gotcha." Cody said, wiping the tears and surprise off his face in an instant.

They raced upstairs and locked Evan's bedroom door, giggling all the way. Evan glanced at his phone, seeing that he had a text message, he smiled as he read it:

_Goodnight, my brown eyed beauty_.

Cody rolled his eyes and demanded details; the two stayed up all night discussing what had happened. That is, until Evan's parents yelled at them because they were giggling too loudly; which only resulted in them texting each other instead.

And life was completely perfect for Evan.

-**The End**-

Yayyy! Soooo… that was fun and I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it; stupid ending, I know. :D this is a different couple from my usual… I actually usually don't write Jericho very much at all… Wow, that's gotta change… Gees. But, go listen to the song (The Fozzy songs and the Ke$ha one); it's a good song (: as I said.. Thank you for reading


End file.
